Producing macromers that acquire desired physicochemical properties upon exposition to UV radiation is the subject of literature reports and numerous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,151 describes polyethers with urethane linkages synthesized in the course of reaction of polyether with isocyanate and a respective acrylate derivative. Light-sensitive systems having potential for medicine applications are reported in Nagata M., Ioka E., Europ Polym J, 42, 2617 (2006). They were synthesized by reaction of cinnamic acid derivative with aliphatic-aromatic hexane derivative bearing carboxylic groups. The patent application U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,088 reports a method for producing linear and branched water-borne polyurethanes that cross-link when exposed to UV light or a thermal stimulus. The multicomponent water dispersions contained protecting groups of isocyanates. These materials are applied in the production of coatings on heat-resistant surfaces. The patent application WO/1999/019003 describes gel polymer systems filled with ceramics that change their physical form at 37° C. In physiological conditions the system undergoes solidification. Preferred polymers are polysaccharides, polyamides or poly(amino acids). Light-induced cross-linking was employed in the patent application US 2009/0074868. Photo-cross-linkable cosmetic fillers comprising, for example, poly(ethylene glycol) and hyaluronic acid derivatives are reported there.